Digimon xros wars: The Golden Hunters
by ulforceveedramon
Summary: not good at summaries at all, what happen to the rest of the world during the threat of Quartzmon? Geo, his firends and his rivals are hunting and capturing digimon to prevent them from doing damage to the human world
1. Intro of the Golden warrior

"where the hell is it!" A brown haired boy said as he scavenged through a mess in his room, clothes every where, sheets of paper, the boy was about 5 foot 10 inches tall, slim body, brown eyes except under his left eye was a thin scar, he was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath it and a pair of dark blue skinny jean (not girl skinny jeans...male version of skinny jeans...not ball crushing jeans...just not baggy)

"Ahhhhhhhg where is it!" The boy said as he ran around his room

"GEO! Your phone is ringing on the kitchen table" an older female voice said

"What!" The boy said as he opened his room door and tripped while running down the stairs.

"Owwww!" The boy said he finished falling down the stairs

"Here" a woman with brown hair balled up on the back and brown eyes and was wearing a business suit said as she held out an Iphone

"Thanks" The boy said as he got up and the woman handed him the phone and answered it "Hello?"The boy said into the phone

"GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" a female voice shouted from the other end of the call, the boy's face looked annoyed as soon as he heard the voice.

"No..I'll be there when I'm there" The boy said in a tone that sounded like he didn't care at all

"Geo...you have 10 minutes" the female voice said as she hung up her phone

The boy stood there with a blank look

"Well mom... I'm gone!" The boy shouted as he ran out of the from door

"Have a good day at school Geo" The women in the business suit said as the boy ran off

"Can't be late...Can't be late!" Geo said as he ran down the road. On every side there was tall building with people walking by on their phones and doing other things. Cars was gong back and forth down the street and making loud noises

As Geo ran past a dark alley something caught his eye "huh?" Geo said as he felt a strange feeling on his scar as he walked closer into the alley. Soundly the sound of foot steps was heard as Geo went into the alley

"Hey wait" Geo said as he started to run towards the sound of foot steps "where are you going" He asked. The closer he got to the sound, the stronger the feeling was on his scar. When Geo came to the end of the alley he looked around but no one was there. He got the feeling like he was being watched but then suddenly Geo's phone started to ring "Shit" He said as he started to run out of the alley and back onto the street, in the same direction as he went before

As Geo left the alley a dark and blurry figure with red eyes peaked out from the side of a trash can and under the left eye was a blue light shaped as Geo's scar.

-In front of a gate-

"He's late" a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing white skinny jeans, tight T-shirt that was white and faded purple, skinny body, said with a mad tone

"Who cares...not like it matters" a Boy said sitting against the gate, he had black hair that went have down his neck, green eyes, he wasn't as slim as Geo but he wasn't fat, he was wearing a black tuque, black hoodie with a red t-shirt underneath it and a pair of dark coloured jeans

"Shut up Nick, you bring everything down" The girl said towards the boy

"Well it's only true "Nick said

"HEY!" Geo said as he ran up to the gate

"hmmm" The girl said as she stuck out her long in front of Geo's path. Geo ended up tripping over her leg but as he tripped he had a smile on his face and placed his left hand on the ground, tilted on his hand and landed back on his feet.

"You do remember that the captain of the male gymnastics team" Geo said and he stood up proud with his arms crossed and the girl rolled her eyes at Geo

"Alexandra there isn't any point in doing that to Geo cause he is Mr. Awesome who thinks that it's straight to be on a gymnastics team" Nick said and then Geo looked at nick with eyes filled with fear.

"Why are you looking at me like tha-"Nick said until both him and Geo were beat across the head and was both being dragged into a building that was behind the gate

"What did I do?"Both Nick and Alex said as they were being dragged into the school building by the girl

"You! Called me Alexandra when you know I hate being called that" The girl said to nick

"Sorry Alex" Nick said with a blank face

"thank you" She said and then tilted her head towards Geo "And you were just being one big show off" Alex said

"HOW ARE YOU THIS STRONG!" Geo shouted as he and Nick were being dragging across the school yard which was filled with students who attend the school and they a looked at the 2 being dragged and laughed.

Over by a tree there was 3 students with talking to each other. All 3 of them pull out their cell phones and they all had the same blank face on them

"Whats going on" One of them asked

"huh" Geo said as he looked over at the group by the tree and then he placed his hand on his scar 'whats with this feeling' He thought as he went into the school

The same Black figure was behind the tree and looked at Geo as he went into the school

-3:30 at the end of the school day-

As the school bell rings many students leave the body and run for the buses, their cars and some just walk home

"So Geo whens the party tonight?" Some students ask Geo as they walk past him

"What?" Geo asked and Alex said next to him

"It's the last Friday of the month, you always" Alex said

"You mean April is almost over with" Geo said as his mouth dropped

"Yeah it's April 28th 2013 if you haven't notice" Alex said

"Gotta go see yeah!" Geo said as he darted off and left Alex with a blank face until she notice a black figure following Geo

"What?" Alex said as she rubbed her eyes and looked again but nothing was there

"Gotta go gotta go" Geo kept repeating as he ran down the street. Suddenly a driver lost control of his car and the car was heading for Geo. Geo's head turned towards the car with a shocked face

"Look out!" A kid like Voice shouted as the black figure pushed Geo out of the way but was sucked into a strange portal

"Are you alive?" A small blue dragon with a white gut and a small horn on his nose and a yellow v on his head but he also had a scar like Geo's under is left eye

"ugh...where am I?"Geo asked as he sat up and looked around

"Good question" The blue dragon said and Geo looked at him

"Whoooooa what are you!" Geo said amazed and shocked by the appearance of the blue dragon

"Oh me? I'm a digimon" The blue dragon said

"digimon?" Geo asked

"Well really I'm a Veemon ...well yeah I am a digimon but I'm a Veemon" The digimon said and he noticed Geo's face which showed lots of confusion in it "Ok well I'm a digimon which is short for Digital monster and there are different species of digimon and I'm a Veemon and for digimon we are called by our species unless we actually have a nick name" The dragon explained

"Alright so I can call you Veemon?"Geo asked as he crossed his legs and placed his hand on his knees

"Yup!" Veemon said with a smile

"So do all Veemon's look like you?" Geo asked and then Veemon shook his head

"Well sorta but the only main difference is this scar on my face" Veemon said as both he and Geo touched their own scars "I'm not sure why but I get a strange feeling on my scar when your in the same area as me" Veemon said and Geo's eyes widen

"Strange cause I get a strange feeling too" Geo said "oh and by the way I'm Geo Knight" Geo said with his hand out

"Veemon" Veemon said as he shook Geo's hand and they both got an intense feeling in their scars which made them quickly let go

"What was that?" Geo asked and as he asked an old man walked up, the Old man had red sunglasses had long grey hair and looked fairly weak

"That my boy is your guys body link, It's not everyday you see a team with an actual body link" The old man said

"Who are you and whats a body link?"Geo said with a little bit of an uneasy voice

"A body link is a special bond that both the partners share that makes them stronger together, you both have those scars under your eyes do you not?" The old man asked and then smiled "That strange feeling you two get is the flow of each others energy "He said

"Alright so then what is this?"Veemon asked

"This is the digi quartz, the digi quarts is a world where digimon are lose and causes trouble in the human world, some digimon are viscous, cause trouble without even trying and then there are the ones like this Veemon here who just ended up here" The old man said "Some digimon hates humans and try's to get rid of them by using the technology like that car that almost hit ya" He said.

Geo's eyes widen "So where is that digimon then, if they are as dangerous as that they can't run around doing that" Geo said

"kahkah Well there are some humans called hunters who hunt and capture these digimon with their partner digimon and with this device" The old man said as he held up a grey

Both Geo and Veemon's eyes were filled with excitement and Geo reached for the device

"Wait!" The old man said and Geo and Veemon snapped out of their trance and Geo moved his arm back

"Once you take this path there is no turning back, even if you two do have a body link with each other that doesn't mean you two are invincible, there will be life risking dangers" The old man said and Geo grinned

"It's a risk not to take that path, after all if it wasn't for Veemon I would be dead cause of a dangerous digimon so either way it's life threatening" Geo said and then Veemon smiled

"if that is your choice then take the xros loader" The old man said as he held the device back up and with a confident look in both Geo and Veemon, Geo grabbed the device the grey change to a dark blue and black and white buttons.

The man smiled and handed Geo a book "This is a rule book about the hunting game" The old man said as he turned around and held up a black xros loader and shouted "Time shift" And a portal open

"Oh and time flows faster here compared to the human world, well hope you have fun cause there aren't many hunters here in Canada" The man said as he went through the portal

"Seriously?" Geo said as he looked at Veemon and they both let out a laugh

"Wait...didn't he say that car crash was caused by a digimon?" Veemon asked and Geo nod his head "AHHHHH the digimon is somewhere around here!" Veemon shouted as he swung his arms in the air and ran around in circles

"Whoa calm down" Geo said he crouched down and placed his hands on Veemon's shoulders and Veemon stopped then smiled

"Were a team that can't be beaten?" Veemon asked and Geo smiled

"He said we weren't invincible so lets prove him wrong" Geo said

"So your still alive" A fearsome voice said as a big blue dragon jumped from the top of a huge building and landed on the ground about 10 feet away from Geo and Veemon

both Geo and Veemon's eyes widen at the sight of the dragon. The dragon was blue and had a white gut like Veemon, had 2 blue tails, one with a metal tip and the other with a bone tip, instead of hands he had heads on his arms, one looked like a metallic lizard and the other like a dragon skull

"I know all about _you _hunters!" The huge digimon said "You think you can just keep us digimon contained" He said

"Geo that's Deltamon, in terms of level he has more power then me" Veemon said and Geo gripped onto the xros loader

"Triplex Force!"Deltamon shouted as all 3 of his head started to charge up energy in it's mouth

"Run!" Veemon shouted as Deltamon fired the beams leaving no time to move

"Spiral Raven Claw!" a Voice shouted as Deltamon's attack was blocked and in front of Geo and Veemon was what looked to be a man but his left arm was a silver wing with claws at the end of it, hand a black wing on his right side and was wearing armour

"Save this for actual hunters" a boy said as he walked up behind Geo, he had slightly longer hair than Geo, brown hair and brown eye, about the same shape as Geo, wearing a red hoodie with his hood up and average pair of jeans

"Oh no" Deltamon said as he started to run away

"Oh no you don't!" the man like digimon said as he was about to chase after Deltamon

"Don't bother Ravemon, he isn't worth the trouble plus he isn't my type of digimon" The boy said

"T-thanks" Geo said

"No problem" The boy said as he looked at Geo and Veemon "Body link huh? Chou Shinka should come easy for you two then" The boy said as he turned around and walked away with Ravemon following him

"Should we go after Deltamon?" Veemon asked

"Well we can't let him run lose" Geo said "He caught us off guard then...that's all" Geo said with an uneasy voice

"Alright then lets go!"Veemon shouted as he started to run and Geo followed

'What can this thing do anyways?'Geo thought looking down at his xros loader

"So If I were a viscous digimon where would I go..hmmm "Veemon thought as he see Deltamon turned back on

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he jumped at Deltamon and his head collided with Deltamon's back but Deltamon was only moved slightly

"Crap!" Veemon said as Deltamon's tails grabbed him and threw him towards a wall

"Veemon!" Geo shouted as he ran towards the little blue dragon and caught him before he hit the wall

"He's strong" Veemon said as he looked up at Geo

"But we got something he don't" Geo said

"Let me guess your gonna say something corny like friendship or hope" Veemon said with a smile

"Well we do got that but we also got each other" Geo said with a smile

"That's the same as friendship!" Veemon shouted and then they both let out a laugh

Veemon and Geo stood up straight

"Well either way" Geo said

"We are gonna "Veemon said

"Your ASS!" They both shouted at Deltamon with confident and a golden band went around Geo's and Veemon's wrist

"Bring it!"Deltamon said

Geo held out his cross loader

"Chou Shinka!"Geo shouted and Veemon started to glow

"Veemon Chou Shinka!"Veemon shouted as his glowing body grow into more of an adult shape and gold lights went around his body covering certain part of his body

"MAGNAMON!" The newly formed digimon said as he stood their with pride in his new body and shining armour

"Wow" Geo said astonished by Veemon's new form

"Ass kickin' time?" Magnamon asked

"Oh hell yeah!" Geo shouted with a smile as Magnamon quickly flew at Deltamon who was in too much shock to me

"Magna Kick!" Magnamon said as he swiftly kicked Deltamon in the gut and sent him flying into a building which easily broke apart

"Why you little!" Deltamon shouted as he got up from the rubbish "Triplex Force!" Deltamon shouted as he charged up his attack

"Too SLOW!" Magnamon said as he upper cut Deltamon into the air as he was charging up his attack

"Now magnamon!" Geo shouted

"Magna Explosion!" Magnamon shouted as his golden amour started to glow and then a beam of light was fired at Deltamon who was still in the air.

A red ring was around Deltamon and his data started to brake apart. Geo was holding his xros loader and Deltamon appeared in a hologram box that came from the xros loader.

"Capture complete!" Geo said as he swung his xros loader. Magnamon flew over to Geo and landed next to him, they both made a smile at each other and then sat down and sighed.

"Well that was intense" Geo said and Magnamon nod his head but then he turned back into Veemon

"Hey Geo..."Veemon said

"yeah buddy?" Geo asked The blue dragon

"I'm hungry" Veemon said as his stomach growled

"Well lets go get something to eat then buddy" Geo said as he stood up and tried to remember what the old man said "ummm Time Shift "Geo said as the portal open up and both he and Veemon walked through it.

-message from the author-

Hey for those of you who reads my other story..I'm still working on it, I just wanted to try a xros wars one so I'm gonna be continuing both of them, I know it might seem like things are a bit rushed but i just wanted to get the first fight over with and I will be accepting Oc's but not many...later Geo out


	2. Chapter 2: Hunters path Part 1

Geo was running in complete darkness, no light, no colour...nothing besides the cold darkness

"There has to be an opening!" Geo said as he kept running.

There was no sound besides the sound of the boy running, The boy panting and his feet hitting the ground which he was unable to see.

"GEO!" An older voice shouted

"AHHHH" Geo shouted as he quickly sat up and flipped over in the desk he was sitting in. As Geo flipped over the boys and girls around him started to laugh. Alex who was sitting in the desk in front of Geo just looked back and shook her head and laughed

"Hey Geo...what were you doing last night to be so tired today?" Nicked asked as he sat in the desk to the left of Geo

"Ummmmmm" Geo said as he thought of what he was doing last night

-3 am the night before-

"Geo we can't let him get away" Magnamon said as he and Geo was running through the dark streets of the city that looked like it was out through a world war

"Man he is like a giant candle" Geo said as he and Magnamon ran after a man like digimon but with a body of flame

"I know! I want to digixros with him soooo badly!" Magnamon said as Geo yawned and they both stopped "Geo..." He said as he looked at Geo

"Don't tell me your tired already"

"I'm only human!" Geo shouted at Magnamon

"SO what your my partner you need to be wide awake!" Magnamon shouted

"You gotta calm down!" Geo shouted as they pressed their heads against each other and started to shouted at each other.

The flame digimon stopped running and looked at the human and digimon fighting with each other

"What?"The digimon said as he had a confused look on his face cause of the human and digimon team arguing with each other

"Why don't you at least use your xross loader to check out that digimon!" Magnamon shouted

"Fine!" Geo said as he turned to face the flaming digimon and held the xross loader up to it

"_Meramon: Champion rank, Data attribute, flame type. Finishin__g__ attack: Burning Fist" _Appeared on the screen of the xros loader

"Alright lets kick his ass!" Magnamon said as he charged at Meramon

"hmp" was the sound Meramon said as he jumped up in the air and the flames around his fist started to flare up

"What?" Magnamon said

"Burning Fist!" Magnamon said as he fell towards Magnamon and with the flaming fist out. Magnamon crossed his arms and prepared for the attack

"Haaaaaaa YA!" Meramon said as he throw the first at Magnamon but the punch his Magnamon's forearms where they were covered his his golden armour. Meramon's eyes widen quickly as Magnamon let out a quick laugh and hen quickly grabbed Meramon's left arm

"This is where you get your" Magnamon said until Geo interrupted and said

"Ass kicked!" and Magnamon quickly flew up in the air still holding onto the flaming digimon. Magnamon quickly threw Meramon towards the ground

"Plasma shoot!" Magnamon shouted and bullets of light shot from his armour and hit Meramon

"Gaaaaah!" Meramon screamed as 3 purple circles appeared around him he vanished and then appeared in a hologram box which was above the xros loader

"Capture complete" Geo said as he swiped his loader

-Present time-

"Nothing really big" Geo said to Nick

"Hey Geo" Alex said and Geo looked at her as he sat back up "Alice is back" she said to Geo

"Alice...?" Geo said as he tried to remember who Alice was

"the one who was voted most sweetest girl last month... the one girl who didn't slap Nick in the face when he asked her out..." Alex said trying to help Geo remember

"Ohhhhhh her" Geo said as he realized who Alice was

"Where did she go anyways?" Nick asked Alex

"She was with her parents in Florida, her parents are always travelling so she stays in town with her nan and her cousin" Alex said

"Well lets go greet her after school" Geo said

"STOP TALKING!" the teacher shouted at the 3 who then buried their heads in their books

-few hours later-

"Ahhhg finally I'm free from hell!" Veemon said as he got out of Geo's xros loader and then jumped for joy

"Just be glad that just about no one ever comes up here" Geo said as he and Veemon wondered around the roof of the school making sure no one else is there. They verified that no one was there and then sat down.

"Well time to eat" Geo said as he and Veemon sat down and then Geo pulled out a 12 inch sub from subway out of his book bag

"Whats that?" Veemon asked as he sniffed the sub

"It's pure awesomeness" Geo said as he split the 12 inches into 6 inches and gave half to Veemon who then sat next to Geo and stared at it.

"Well dig in" Geo said to Veemon who then nod his eat and took a bite of the sub and his eyes widen

"This...is AWESOME!" Veemon shouted and then held the sub in the air. Veemon quickly finished the rest of the sub. "Well that was good" He said as he looked at Geo who still had a the full 6 inches.

"you ok?" Veemon asked Geo

"Oh yeah...I was just thinking about the guy who saved us from Deltamon" Geo said

"What about it? He is a hunter, you are a hunter. There isn't anything to question" Veemon said

"Yeah but it makes me wonder who else is a hunter here" Geo said and thought about all of the people at his school.

"Yeah like maybe that Alice chicky" Veemon said cause he over heard the conversation about her when he was in the xros loader but Geo laughed when Veemon said that

"She is too kind to be a hunter" Geo said as a gate open up underneath him and Veemon and they were sucked into the gate

"Ahhhhhh!" Geo and Veemon said as they fell through the gate and were brought to what looked like a deserted island you would see on movie, the kind with only 1 tree, nothing but some sand and a cracked up boat.

"Who what where!"Geo shouted as he stood up and looked around and Veemon pointed at someone who looked familiar laying there on the beach and looked like he didn't have a care in the world

"It's him!" Geo shouted and the boy on the beach looked over at Geo and Veemon

"hows it going there fellow hunter" The boy said as a Black falcon a bit bigger than Veemon and was wearing a purple vest stood in front of him ready to fight

"Come here Falcomon and calm down and stare at the sky" The boy said

'He has a totally different vibe' Geo thought as he looked at the boy

"So you fall through the portal to" Geo said

"You have a bit of an accent there...hmm sounds like your from Newfoundland" The boy said as he stood up and Geo nod his head

"Aha..why can't newfies count to 4?" The boy asked (Newfoundland is an island on the east coast of Canada, right now Geo lives in Toronto which is in Canada for those of you who doesn't know their provinces)

"Don't say it" Geo said to the boy

"Cause their is a tree in the way" the boy said with a smile on his face ( note that Newfoundlander aka Newfies have a way of saying their words and **SOMETIME** instead of three we say tree, and also that Newfoundlander's grammar isn't the same as all of the other people who speak english so if you see me make the same grammar mistake over and over... you now know why)

"You son of" Geo said until the old clock man walked up to the 2

"Kevin and Falcomon this is Geo and Veemon" The old man said as he 4 looked at each other, Geo with an annoyed look cause of the joke that was previously said, Veemon day dreaming about a sub, Falcomon not looking so trustful of the two and Kevin swaying back and forth with a smile on his face

"Why are we here?" Geo asked

"Cause there is going to be a beach par-tay!" Kevin shouted

"Not even close" The old man said and then sighed "You are here cause a digimon opened up a gate that sent you here" The old man said

"Well then lets go!" Geo said and he and Veemon got fired up

"sadly we can't leave here until the digimon has been captured" The old man said and the hunters and their partners looked at the old man with their eyes widen

"What!" The 4 said said except Kevin said it with more joy then the others

"beach party for evea!" Kevin said

"Why the hell does he have a complete different personality then from before" Geo whispered to the old man.

"Chou Shinka to a digimon of the mega rank can have effects on he hunter" he old man

"That reminds me...what is the ranks and Chou Shinka?" Geo asked

"Digimon are classified into ranks for their evolutions, the ranks follow as Fresh, Intraining, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. Mega being the strongest and the digimon's final evolution although some digimon surpasses the mega rank and as for Chou Shinka it is super digivolve, it basically digivolves the digimon to their true form skipping past the other evolutions although... it just skips the other evolutions, it doesn't give you the full strength. Like for example" The old man explained and the pointed at Falcomon "When Kevin Chou Shinka's Falcomon who turns into his mega form Ravemon but he doesn't have the strength of a mega, if he did have the strength of a mega he would have completely destroyed Deltamon instead of just blocking the attack" The old man said

"So then what is Maganamon?" Veemon asked

"Your form is an Amour rank, Amour rank varies from champion to ultimate except for the golden armour digimon" The old man said and had a more serious look "They can sometimes have the power of megas"

"And Magnamon has golden armour!" Veemon shouted with joy

"But that doesn't mean he has the power of a mega...you had to use your finishing attack to take Deltamon out if i am correct" The old man said and Veemon's joy vanished

"Well might as well train" Geo said to Kevin who shook his head

"What are you afraid of a Newfie and a dragon?" Veemon asked

"You mean a Newfie and an overgrown lizard" Kevin said with a smile and then looked at Falcomon who nod his head and then Kevin crossed his arms

"Challenge accepted" Kevin said as he held out his xros loader " Falcomon Chou Shinka!" Kevin said

"Falcomon Chou Shinka!" Falcomon said as Black and Silver feathers spiralled around his body until the sight of him was covered by the feather

"Let's go! Chou Shinka!"Geo shouted and Veemon started to glow

"Veemon Chou Shinka!"Veemon shouted as his glowing body grow into more of an adult shape and gold lights went around his body covering certain part of his body

"Ravemon!" The new digimon said in Falcomon's place as the feathers vanish

"Magnamon!" Magnamon said

"Magnamon! Meramon! Digixros!" Geo said as the image of Magnamon and Meramon appeared on Geo's xros loader

"Yeah!" Magnamon said

"Let's burn it up!" Meramon said as the 2 body's merged together and where stood Magnamon was a new version of Magnamon, The only difference was the armour, the armour had golden flames emitting from it

"Magnamon Flame mode!" The new flamed amour Magnamon said

"Well Flames...Ravemon! MegaSeadramon! Digixros!" Kevin shouted as he held out his black and purple xros loader. On the screen Ravemon and a serpent like digimon with red skin with black jagged strips, a black helmet like thing on his head and a horn coming out of it was on the screen

"Haaaa!" Ravemon shouted

"raaaaagh" MegaSeadramon said as the 2 body's merged and Ravemon now had a javelin that looked like the serpent with the horn being the ti, the wings of Ravemon had red mixed in with the black feathers and the silver wing, the mask on his head gained more shape of the helmet that was on MegaSeadramon

"Ravemon Javelin Mode!" the new version of Ravemon shouted

-back at the school-

"Hey have you seen Geo?" Alex asked Nick who shook his head as they walked down the hall

"I was about to ask you the same-"Nick was saying till he noticed a girl down the hall she had hair with few blue strands, sea green eyes, peach colored skin and was about 5' 6" tall and she was wearing 3/4 sleeved white shirt, sleeveless cream sweater, blue tie with few badges, faded blue jeans, black ankle boots, and blue caps with few badges; which only for accessories same as for the badge on the tie.

"Hey it's Alice" Alex said as she and Nick ran up to her. When they caught up to Alice they seen that she was talking into a lavender device which was a xros loader!

"Hey Alice!" Alex and Nick said and Alice nervously put the xros loader behind her back

"oh umm hey" She nervously said

"What's that you got behind your back?" Alex asked

"Just a new umm phone" Alice said as she nervously stepped back "ummm I gotta go" She said as she started to run and went into the girls washroom

"There is a digimon here somewhere in the school" A female child like voice said

"mhm we got to find it soon before it causes trouble" Alice said timidly as she held up her xros loader "Time Shift!" She said as a gate open up in front of her and she walked through

-Back on the deserted Island-

"Golden Wave Flame!" Magnamon FM said as he flew up in the air and shot a wave of golden flames from his armour

"Spiral Javelin Lightning!" Ravemon JM said as he spun the javelin in his hand and a spiral of lightning collided with the flames

"shit! Were too evenly matched" Geo said as his mind wondered for a way to win

"hahaha _even?_ Please! I've been hunting for months before you, We aren't even trying our hardest!" Kevin said with the type of personality as he had the first time Geo met him

"Mentally his mind can't handle the power of a mega yet" The old man said as he watched Kevin

"What do you mean you not even trying your hardest?" Magnamon question and Geo's eyes widen

"you guys might have a body link but me and Ravemon don't need one to Chou Shinka! We can Chou Shinka using our own strength!" Kevin said

"It is true that Geo and Veemon uses their body link and that Kevin and Falcomon uses their own strength but they are up to a mega form, Falcomon can handle it but Kevin mentally changes and they can't bring out the full power of the mega, Geo and Veemon brings out the golden armour which is considered mega most times but since it's amour the power of Magnamon depends on them." The old man said

"Magnamon!" Geo shouted as both their scars started to glow

"Body Link wont help you now!" Kevin shouted as Ravemon Vanished

-Back at the School in the digi quartz-

"Lunamon do you know where he is?" Alice asked the small digimon. The digimon looked like she was wearing a dress that covered her feet, had a pink ribbon around her neck, had a crescent moon on her forehead

"Well from what I've heard he is a wizard so maybe in the library?" The digimon named Lunamon said as Alice nod her head and they walked toward the schools library.

"I hate it here, it looks soo gloomy" Alice said

"I know, lets just get this over with cause apparently there aren't any other hunters here" Lunamon said

"Oh well that just means allot of work for us" Alice said as they reached the doors to the library and they peaked inside through the window on the door.

In the Library was a wizard looking digimon, he was floating with his legs crossed, had a staff, a blue hat and cloak but besides that he also looked like a scarecrow

"Alright you ready Lunamon?" Alice asked and Lunamon nod her head

-On the Island-

"Magnamon!" Geo shouted as Magnamon fell to ground and he turned into Veemon as the xross broke open and Meramon went inside his xros loader

"That is what power is" Ravemon said as he landed gently on the ground.

-Message from the author-

Well sorry for taking so long, I had to work lots of hours the past 2 weeks cause someone at my work got fired, still accepting oc's, any questions or concerns I will gladly answer and Alice is an oc from Iceheart2180 and I greatly appreciate it, Ight later Geo out


	3. Chapter 3: Hunters path part 2

"You ready?" Alice said to Lunamon who had an eager look on her face "Alright lets go" Alice said as she open up the door to the library as she and her partner ran in and they both tripped over a rope that has been tied across the floor in front of the door

"Oww" Both Alice and Lunamon said as they sat up after face planting on the ground

"That was a dirty trick" Lunamon said as she helped Alice up.

"Oh it wasn't that bad, it was just a little fall" The wizard like digimon said as he was in a sitting position with his legs crossed except he was floating, he held a book in his hands which he was reading and not taking his eyes off the book

"Well you can't be here" Alice said as she brushed the dirt off her. The digimon closed the book he was reading in a snap

"I can be where I want, I made everyone who stood a threat go somewhere else so go away you pest so that I may finish this book" The wizard digimon said as Alice held out her xros loader and scanned the wizard digimon

"_Wizardmon: Champion rank, Data attribute, Demon man type,. Finishing attack: Thunder Cloud"_ appeared on the screen of her xros loader

"Alright we got this" Lunamon said with confidence until Wizardmon held his hand up toward Alice and Lunamon and it started to glow

"Uh oh" Lunamon and Alice said as they were pushed out of the Library by and invisible force and the door slammed shut and then locked.

"What now" Lunamon asked with a sigh as she and Alice sat down against the wall

"I don't kn-" Alice was saying until she notice the air vent above the Library door

"What are you staring at" Lunamon said as she looked in the same direction as Alice was and notice the vent "Oh no" She said

-On the Island-

"Come on Ravemon lets just fly home" Kevin said as Ravemon nod his head

"Triple V-headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he charged at Ravemon except his tail was like Deltamon's and he head the heads that was on Deltamon's arms on his

"What!" Ravemon said as he was hit by Veemon's 3 heads.

Veemon had a smile on his face as he made contact with his attack

"Ok that's it!" Ravemon said as he stood his ground and grabbed onto Veemon's tail, held him up by it and ready his javelin to thrust at Veemon

"Tri point V!" Veemon shouted as his head was in the formation of a V and they started to glow

"throw him!" Kevin shouted as Ravemon did what Kevin suggested and he threw Veemon into the ground, stopping Veemon's attack and then held him by the throat, pinning him to the ground.

Ravemon held his javelin behind him and was ready to finish the fight. Ravemon looked over at Kevin and Kevin nod his head, Ravemon thrust the Javelin at Veemon's head

"VEEMON!" Geo shouted and Ravemon stopped with his Javelin touching Veemon's scar under his left eye

"Ahhg!" Geo and Veemon both shouted and Geo dropped to his knees with his hands over his scar

"You guys have a link, use that to your advantage next time" Kevin said as Ravemon degenerated back into Falcomon

"Well that was fun wasn't it?" Kevin asked in a completely different tone

Geo was silent as the digixros broke up and Veemon was back to normal and Geo walked over to him

"You ok buddy?" Geo asked as he picked Veemon up

"The body link can be good and bad" The old man said and Kevin, Geo, Falcomon and Veemon looked at him "The body link shares the strength of the digimon and the hunter, they share the sames feelings, they can hear each others mind and they also share their 5 senses when they are intense. The pain of the javelin to the scar was so intense that you both felt it" the old man said

"So what would happen if one of them died?"Falcomon asked

"With the connection they have now...who knows" The old man said with a shrug

-At the Library in the digi quartz-

"hmmmm very interesting" Wizardmon said as was reading a book with the title 'How The Body Works' next to a book shelf. Above the bookshelf was an air vent

"What's he doing?" Alice asked Lunamon who was in front of her in the air vent and looking at Wizardmon

"He's actually doing nothing besides reading" Lunamon said with a confused expression on his face

"Well either way he said he made everyone who stood a threat go away" Alice said as she held her xros loader up in front of her forehead and a light started to glow from under her bang

"Alright" Lunamon said as she broke open the vent and jumped out. Wizardmon looked at Lunamon with an annoyed look.

"Good bye" Wizardmon said as he held up his hand and it started to glow but as did Lunamon's body. Alice was out of the vent and was standing up with her xros loader up by her head and there was a crescent moon shape glow on her forehead

"Chou Shinka!" Alice shouted as she swiped her xros loader and Lunamon's body grew into the shape of an adult women with white skin, she had a short white dress, crescent moons coming off her shoulders, crescent moon with faces going up her legs from her ankles to her thigh, blue high heels, two pink ribbons coming down from her neck, a white helmet and a blue mask covering her mouth (not a very good description sorry)

"Well this is even more interesting, a Rookie going straight to Mega" Wizardmon said as he closed his book

"Can you handle this?" Dianamon asked Alice while she turned towards Wizardmon and got in a fighting position

"Y-Yeah" Alice said as she tried to keep her balance. Wizardmon notice the strange mark under Alice's bangs and he started to walk towards her but Dianamon got in between then and she held out her left arm

"Crescent Haken!" She shouted and a what looked like a double blade(blade on the top of the handle and the bottom) scythe appeared in her hand

"Whoa whoa" Wizardmon said as he held up his hands to show he meant no harm

"huh" Alice said

"I have no intention of fighting, that's why I sent those hunters away but I had no idea that there any other hunters in this school besides them" Wizardmon said "I just want to see whats going on, like why you got so weak she digivolved" Wizardmon said to Alice and as slowly approached her "and also I don't sense the power of a mega from you at all, I've seen a real mega and you in comparison is nothing" he said to Dianamon

"I think we should trust him" Alice said which made Dianamon have annoyed expression on her face

"Alice you trust too easily" Dianamon said as she waved her arms in the in with fury

"Hmmm Interesting..this mark is a body link is it not?" Wizardmon asked as he examined Alice's forehead

Alice looked at Wizardmon as she started to think back.

-Flash back-

Alice and Lunamon was in what looked like a digi quartz version of the mall in the town. Alice was asked the wall with an injured leg and Lunamon was facing a tiger like digimon who's body was made of of flames

"AHHHH" Lunamon screamed as a tiger with a body of fire pushed her against a wall

"Lunamon you go to run, forget about me!" Alice said as she sat against the wall

"No!"Lunamon shouted as she struggled to stand back up "I'm not sure why but I feel like I've known you all my life a-and I can't let this digimon attack a human without trying to stop him" She said

"L-Lunamon" Alice said under her breath as the mark on her forehead started to glow as did the crescent moon on Lunamon's head

"Wild Nail Claws!" The fire tiger shouted as it pounced at Lunamon

"LUNAMON!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs and time itself was frozen

"Do you really wish to help her?" The old clock man said as he walked up to Alice

"Y-Yes" Alice stuttered as she tried to stand up

"Take this and it will help you" The old man said as he held out a grey xros loader "But Remember this, once you take it..there is no turning back" He said but Alice still reached for it and as she picked it up from his hand it turned into a lavender color

"use your body link to make her stronger and good luck" The old man said as he walked away in the shadows and time went back to normal, with in a couple of seconds Alice stood up and held her xros loader up to her head as it started to glow and swiped it

"Chou Shinka!" She shouted and Lunamon started to glow

"Lunamon Chou Shinka!" Lunamon shouted as She changed into Dianamon.

The fire tiger continued its attack but Dianamon kicked it in the chin and sent it flying into the ceiling. The tiger pushed itself out of the ceiling and back onto the ground and shook it's head.

The tiger let out a roar

"Oh shut up" Dianamon said as she dashed at the digimon and her weapon appeared in her hand and in a blink of an eye she was on the other side of the digimon and a purple circle appeared over it

-end of flash back-

Alice nod her head at Wizardmon and he stepped back

"hmmm interesting...a Body link should make the hunter and partner stronger not weaker...unless" Wizardmon said as he looked at Dianamon "Of course!" He said as he turned back to Alice "Your body can't match the power of a mega so your body link can't support Dianamon so instead of making her stronger it is making her weaker" Wizardmon said as all of the sudden Kevin, Geo and Falcomon all appeared in the Library and Wizardmon jumped back

"Oh no! The spell must have worn off" Wizardmon said in a worried tone

"So your the one who did that to us!" Geo said as he stood up with a pissed off look

"Please I didn't mean any harm at all" Wizardmon said "Look if you guys can answer 3 of my riddles I'll go with you without resistance" Wizardmon said.

Dianamon turned back into Lunamon and The 3 hunters gathered in front of Wizardmon agreeing with the deal he made

"Riddle one, 3 men were side by side 1 man who is a body builder ways 360 pounds and an other one is a fisherman that weighs 170 pounds and the third man is a butcher, what does the butcher weigh?" Wizardmon asked and the 3 hunters all had a puzzled look on their faces

"The butcher weighs meat!" Alice said with a smile

"Please that is sooo stu-" Geo said until Wizardmon cut him off

"Correct!" Wizardmon said "Riddle number 2, what do you put in a wooden box to make it lighter?" Wizardmon asked

"hmmmmm" The 3 hunters said Geo and Kevin was about to give an answer but Alice beat them to it

"Holes!" Alice said with a confident look

"Correct" Wizardmon said

"ohhh come on!" Geo shouted and Kevin sighed

"Now for the third riddle, I am the beginning of the end, and the end of time and space. I am essential to creation, and I surround every place. What am I?" Wizardmon asked in a tone that made it sound like no one would every get this

"The beginning of the end, sounds like some alpha and omega stuff" Geo said

"The end of time and space" Falcomon said

"Sounds like complete destruction" Kevin said

"hmmmmmmmm" Alice said as she thought really hard and then she had a face filled with joy " Your the letter e. The beginning of the _E_nd, the end of tim_E_ and spac_E_, surround Every placE!" Alice said as she filled with joy and everyone's mouth dropped including Wizardmon's.

"C-Correct" He said devastated that Alice got all three of the riddles correct

"now a deal is a deal" Alice said as she held out her xros loader and Wizardmon nod his head as a purple circle appeared around him and he vanished then appeared in a hologram box that came from Alice's xros loader.

"Capture Complete!"Alice said as she put her xros loader away

outside the Library was the old man and a clock like digimon

"They got the brains, the power but that's only 2 of the 5 slots filled out, which slot will Geo take?" The old man asked himself as he and the Clock digimon vanished

-far away but still in the digi quartz-

A big black and grey stripped wolf chased a big snowman like digimon into an alley

"You got no where to run now" The big wolf growled at the snowman

"I Frigimon shall never fall to the likes of you!" The snowman named Frigimon said

"Alright lets finish this" a boy said. The boy was Brown skin, flat pale blond hair, brown eyes and was wearing black baseball cap, black shirt under a teal jersey, has a pair of headphones around his neck, brown pants and black converse

"Alright Ven" The wolf said as he had a fierce look on his face as he looked at the snowman

"Sub-Zero Ice Punch!" Frigimon said as he charged at the wolf and swung his fist at the ground, the ground was frozen over quickly after the punch and the wolf started to slip on the Ice as Frigimon charged at him

"Oh boy" Ven said but as he said that the wolf quickly jumped and pushed himself off the wall

"Freeze Fang!" The wolf shouted as he bit onto Frigimon. Frigimon fought to get the wolf off but ironically the snowman digimon started to turn into a block of ice and the wolf jumped off. As the wolf jumped off a purple circle appeared around the block of ice and broke apart leaving nothing but shards of ice

"Capture complete" The boy said as he put his xros loader away after doing the usual capture routine

"Very good Very good" The old clock man said as he walked up to the wolf and boy

"Um hello" The boy said to the old man

"So Taven how have you and BlackGarurumonn been doig" The old man asked

"We've been doing good" The newly named wolf said

"Yeah BlackGarurumon has been getting stronger" Taven said but as he said that the old man walked up to him and rolled up Taven's sleeves and on his right shoulder was a spiral mark and the same thing on BlackGarurumon's shoulder

"you must bot be at equal strength to have power" The old man said as he walked away "but that's not what I came here to tell you, I came here to ask you to join a certain group of hunters" The old man said

"W-what? Us join other humans?" Taven asked and the old man nod his head

"Geo Knight and his partner Veemon, the newest hunters around here and have only been hunting for about 3 days and already captured 2 digimon and is able to make his partner chou shinka. Kevin Smith and his partner Falcomon, they have been hinter for a while now and have many strong digimon but when Falcomon chou shinka Kevin can't control his own emotions. Last but not least Alice Tachibana and her partner Lunamon, When she and Lunamon chou shinka Alice can barely stand cause of her body link but all in all those 2 are no laughing matter, they already got 6 strong digimon captured and the girls intelligence is something that should be awarded for and that's why_ I let _her have the Wizardmon" The old man said

"There is something coming in the distant future and you guys need to work as a team, there will be more hunters joining but you all need to come together" he said

"Hey why does Kevin and Alice have side effects when they chou shinka?" BlackGarurumon asked the old man

"For Chou Shinka rank of the digimon means nothing, the power all depends on the bond and how strong the hunter is, Falcomon and Lunamon both Chou Shinka into mega rank digimon and the hunters just can't match that for now so they have side effects and that weakens the mega rank digimon, you and Geo's Veemon are lucky, when you chou shinka you turn into a champion rank digimon and Veemon turns into an amour rank digimon" The old man said as he walked into the shadows

"Well should we join them Ven?"BlackGarurumon asked the boy who shrugged

-End of Chapter 3-


End file.
